


I Knew You Were Trouble

by NemesisGray



Series: Shallow [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemesisGray/pseuds/NemesisGray
Relationships: Female Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython/Aric Jorgan
Series: Shallow [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157507





	1. Chapter 1

Neacht frowned at herself in the stained smokey mirror opposite of where she sat. Lana had made her dress up. And Neacht felt very self conscious. She wasn’t used to wearing dresses or anything remotely fancy. It didn’t matter that the Sith gave everybody a dress code to the event.

Fingering one of the feathers on her headband Neacht tried not to feel the stares or hear the whispers of everybody in the cantina. She was the only one without her assigned date.

Lana had made everybody take a quiz and then paired people up based on the results. Neacht was currently trying to ignore the way Gault and Hylo were not seated together.

Apparently Lana didn’t take into account established relationships.

Neacht had never heard of the holiday Valentine’s Day, but it was apparently massive in the Empire and on Zakuul. Which was just weird but made sense since both were ruled by the same person. 

With effort, she stopped herself from playing with the feathers and beads on her headband. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and tried to calm herself.

She was the epitome of calm. Lana’s request made no sense but Neacht knew the Sith would never do anything purposely cruel. Probably.

“Commander?”

Neacht’s eyes popped open to see Aric Jorgan, also dressed up, standing awkwardly next to her table.

“Major Jorgan?” the Jedi blinked at him. “Are you my assigned date?” Oh, please don’t let him be her assigned date.

“It appears so.” He frowned, hesitating at the side of the table, as if deciding whether or not he wanted to flee. He already looked decidedly uncomfortable in his suit.

The two of them blinked at each other before Neacht cleared her throat.

“Please, sit,” she gestured towards the seat across from hers.

Aric inclined his head and slid into the booth. The two of them continued to sit in awkward silence.

Exceedingly awkward silence. Neacht and Aric never had anything pleasant to say to each other - unless either of them were drunk. Neither liked the other. 

It was confusing.

To lessen the confusion, she lifted the menu, only slightly peeking at him over the top. He did look very handsome in the light. But why would Lana pair the two of them together?

“So, Miss Beniko paired us together,” Aric said, intently studying the menu, as if he could burn a hole in the flimsie.

“Yes,” Neacht briefly wondered what had been their answers that made the Sith think they were good together.

“Hmm,” he hummed before clearing his throat.

“At least you aren’t paired with Kaliyo?” Neacht shrugged one shoulder, offering as a sort of silver lining to the man.

Aric’s eyes snapped to hers and he blinked at her in shock before he burst into laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Aric was glaring at her and Neacht couldn’t figure out why. He laughed at her joke earlier but maybe that was the wrong thing to say since he’d been staring at her unflinchingly for the past five minutes with an unknown look in his eyes.

Neacht accidentally caught his eye, flashed a quick smile, before glancing away again. 

“Your headband is different,” he said eventually, finally moving and taking a bite of his food.

She blinked at him, her fork and knife poisoned over her steak. “Yes.” He’d been the only one to notice.

She passed several people on her way to the cantina for this mandatory social event and they all complimented her dress - a long sleeved, high neck green affair that she thought complimented her purple skin. But none of them noticed her new headband. 

Yes, Neacht tended to wear the same type of headband every day. Brown leather, beads and feathers attached. But she actually bothered to wear one of her fancier ones. This one had green beads instead of the normal black and brown beads like her other headbands. The headband was bought specifically with the dress she wore in mind.

“It looks nice. I like how the green beads compliment the dress,” he smiled slightly before taking a sip of his beer.

Neacht opened her mouth before closing it, swallowing nervously she opened her mouth again. “Thank you.” Her voice sounded strangled but sincere and she quickly tried to clear her throat with a sip of her own drink.

Which, she noticed her and Aric both drinking Alderaanian Ale and eating bantha steaks with steamed vegetables as a side. They’d ordered separately. Maybe that’s why they’d been paired together?

Neacht took a surreptitious look around to see if other couples had been paired based on their preferred dinner preferences and she couldn’t stop the way her shoulders drooped. Nope. Only her and Aric had an identical order.

She cleared her throat to cover the movement but it didn’t work as his lips tightened in -what? Anger? Resentment? Annoyance? 

Her eyes darted about the table, trying to find something to talk about so he wouldn’t guess her thoughts. Her gaze landed on his jacket.

He wore a brand new eggplant colored jacket over a lavender shirt. 

“I like the new jacket,” once again, clearing her throat, she narrowed her eyes and worried for a moment that she’d been wrong, but no, it  _ was _ a new jacket. She hadn’t been the only one on base to go shopping when Lana announced the event. “It fits your shoulders well, unlike your normal jackets.” She froze, eyes widening in sudden realization. 

Oh. She had noticed his shoulders and how ill fitting his jackets were that he wore around the base during downtime or when he’s training soldiers with Bey’wan and Torian.

Her date was silent and she risked glancing up, once again accidentally meeting his gaze, which she discovered had that unknown look back.

“You really like it?” He smoothed down a lapel and arched a brow. “I’m never certain of my fashion choices when it comes to clothing outside of fatigues.”

“I do like it,” she smiled, this one truly sincere as it shone in her eyes, “you look very handsome in it.”

Aric tilted his head to the side, placing his fork next to his plate, “do I not look handsome out of the jacket?”

“What?” Had she insulted him? Oh, she had, hadn’t she? Neacht silently cursed herself.

“I know you heard me call you beautiful the last time we were together,” he was frowning at her now, the skin between his brows furrowed.

“Uh, I did.” Where was he going with this?

“Look, Neacht,” the literal first time he had ever used her name, “if you’re not interested in me then why did you have Lana set up this date?”

Neacht’s jaw dropped as she sputtered. “I _what_?” Her voice several octaves higher than normal and imbued with the Force, accidentally creating a Force-scream, she watched as Aric flinched and shook his head. 

Embarrassed, appalled at hurting him, she fled.


End file.
